


Jun's Day

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	Jun's Day

**The Initiation**

  
Sho pulled Ohno into full ravaging kiss and roamed his hands through the luscious body of Ohno.

Ohno pushed Sho to the bed with equally lustful manner. He stripped them both in no time, his hands rummaging the nightstand drawer.

He stopped moving when his hand found a familiar foil-wrapped thing. He took it and showed it to Sho, "You sure you want to do it? We can always.. uhh.. use this if you don't want to."

Sho smiled, "Do you want it?"

"Well.. yeah.. but-"

"Then I want it."

Ohno stared for a while then kissed Sho's lips softly, murmuring 'thank you' and 'you're the best' repeatedly.  
The foil packet in his hand was dropped to the floor.

"Happy birthday, Toshi."

Ohno smiled then proceeded to devour Sho earnestly, making Sho screamed loudly in delight.

Thank God for their sound proofed bedroom, but blame them for not closing the door correctly.

They didn’t notice a pair of little eyes peeking through the crack of the door. Widened. Frightened.  


  
*******

  
**The Explanation**   


  
"Are you sure of what you saw?" Masaki whispered.

Kazu whose face was as pale as a paper nodded. He gripped Masaki's arm tighter, "I'm scared, Nii chan."

Aiba circled his arms around Kazu's trembled little body.

"He- he was screaming. What should we do?" Kazu sobbed.

"Let's just hide here for now. We will rescu-"

Masaki's words were left undone when suddenly the closet's door was opened and Ohno appeared with an after shower freshness.

"Oh, here you are. What are you doing in the closet, boys?" Ohno smiled and stretched his arms to embrace the two little boys.  
To his surprise, the two boys screamed and ran away instead.

Masaki and Kazu ran to the master bedroom. Kazu didn't even slow down until his body hit the soft edge of the bed. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed Sho's hand tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ohno's voice was approaching them.

Aiba frantically took anything around him and began throwing it to Ohno who just emerged from the door, "Stay away from Papa! I will protect Papa!"

"Huh? Hey, hey, what's happening here?" Sho sat up and brushed Kazu's hair lightly. He was careful not to let the sheet slip from his still naked body.

"I saw it. I saw Daddy hurting Papa. Papa was screaming. Daddy was mean. But.. but Nii chan will protect us, Papa, don't worry," Kazu's eyes were glassy. He hid his face under Sho's arm.

"Huh? What? When? Daddy has never been mean to me, honey."

"But you were screaming. And he's.. he's bouncing on top of you,” Kazu grabbed Sho tighter.

Sho exchanged glance with Ohno and giggled. Their faces were as red as tomatoes.  
Oh boy, this is going to be hard to explain.  


  
*******

  
**The Slight Regret**   


  
Sho woke up with a start. He jumped out of the bed and fled right to the bathroom. He was having a massive headache and nausea beyond believe.

“Are you alright? You look sick,” Ohno said while rubbing Sho’s back.

“Hell yeah, I am sick, Toshi. I’m throwing up for God’s sake!” Sho snapped.

Ohno was taken aback by the harsh comeback. He kept silence, trying hard to stay calm. Then, he reached to the top cabinet near the mirror. He handed a box to his spouse, “I think it’s time for you to take the test, Sho chan.”

Sho was stunned. He took the box slowly. It was a test pack.

“I’ll wait outside, okay?” Ohno said as soft as possible. He stepped outside and waited with a thousand hopes bubbled in his chest.

When Sho opened the door again, he looked so pale and confused.

Ohno took the test pack. A plus sign was there, beautiful and striking to his eyes.  
Ohno pulled Sho to a tight hug, “Positive, Sho chan! It’s positive. We’re going to have another baby!”

Sho felt his gut was trying to break free through his throat and he ran back to the bathroom, throwing up again. He grunted as his past experiences of bearing a child flashed before his eyes. The sleepless nights, the endless throwing up, the uncomfortable body, the excruciating pain.....  
He looked to his Ohno, “Why did I agree to do this again?”

Ohno smiled and hugged him comfortably, “Because you love me.”  


  
*******

  
**The Rejection**   


  
“Papa, why are you getting fat? Your belly is rounder and rounder and roooooooouuuundeeeer~” Kazu asked. He and his brother were lying between their Papa and their Daddy, his eyes were observing the slight bump.

Masaki got interested to the topic. He moved closer and reached across Kazu’s body to poke Sho’s belly experimentally, “Have Papa eaten too many gyoza? Or mapo tofu?”

Ohno who was nearly asleep chuckled merrily. He gained a deadly glare from Sho for that.

“No, darling, it’s not because of gyoza or mapo tofu,” Sho smiled to his sons.

“Beer?” Kazu’s eyes sparkled by curiosity.

“Candies?” Masaki followed with an equal excitement.

“Sake?” Kazu tried again.

“Balloons?” Masaki started to give a wild guess.

“It’s a gift,” Ohno pulled both of his sons closer to him, knowing that Sho was already on the edge of the bed, “A gift from Papa for me, Masaki kun, and Kazu chan.”

“Gift?!” both boys turned their head to their Daddy at once. They turned back to Sho and asked, “Really, Papa?”

Sho blushed. He caressed his belly softly, “Ma.. sort of.”

“But.. the gift is in Papa’s belly?” Kazu asked. Pale.

“What do we do if we want to take the gift? Do we need to... to... open Papa’s belly?” Masaki looked terrified. With teary eyes he curled towards his Daddy, “I.. don’t want the gift then. No.”

Sho smiled fondly. Masaki was only a one-year-old toddler when Kazu was born, so he was as clueless as Kazu in pregnancy. He brushed his fingers through Kazu’s and Masaki’s hair, “It’s a baby, dear. Both of you will have a new little brother or sister. Not long after your 5th birthday, you will be a Nii chan, Kazu. How does it sound?”

“Another little brother?” Masaki asked with a startled voice.

“Or a little sister,” Ohno said.

“But..,” Masaki’s face started to make a complete frown.

“I don’t want a little brother or sister! You already have me and Nii chan, you don’t have to have another baby!” Little Kazu yelled suddenly. He got up and stomped his little feet away with a huff.

“I don’t want it too. Being a big brother is difficult. I don’t like difficult things,” Masaki’s tears fell and he followed his little brother away.

Sho was shocked. He didn’t expect the reaction would be that negative. He sulked. He was sad.  
He sat up to follow his sons but Ohno forbid him.

“Hey, hey. Just let them be for now. Don’t worry, they just need time for it, Sho chan. They will be happy, I believe,” Ohno moved closer to Sho and caressed him softly.

“But.. what if..”

“Sshh.. No. Keep those ‘what if’s away from your mind, okay? Don’t worry about it,” Ohno pecked Sho’s eyelid, “It’s just a phase. They will forget it once they see our little baby.”

There was a doubt in Sho’s heart, but he nodded anyway. He clutched Ohno’s chest closely and indulged himself with Ohno’s soft touch and kisses.  


  
*******

  
**The Silent Treatment**   


  
Entering the third trimester surely gave Sho a headache. His whole body was sore and he was tired constantly. His breathing became short and often uneven. Walking became an exhausting thing to do and taking care of Masaki and Kazu was never been that hard.

He dropped his body to the sofa slowly. He was panting just by moving from bedroom to the living room where his sons were playing.

“You look like a monster,” Kazu grumbled. His eyes were still fixated to his building blocks.

Masaki stopped his movement and looked to Kazu and Sho alternatively. He sensed that a trouble was about to come, so he gazed to his Daddy with his signature Daddy-help-me-I-don’t-want-to-be-involved gaze.

“What?!” Sho heated up. He was short tempered ever since the pregnancy demanded too much from him.

“Kazu, it’s not nice to talk to your Papa like that. Apologize, please,” Ohno interrupted.

Kazu shook his head and moved to hug his Daddy’s waist. He buried his face on Ohno’s belly.

“Kazu, hey,” Sho’s tone was softened. Kazu was so upset and he didn’t like it. He struggled to stand up and walked closer to Kazu. He touched the little shoulder softly, “Hey, darling.”

Kazu turned his head away from Sho and gripped Ohno’s waist tighter, “Daddy, let’s go to the room. Please?”

“Hey, Kazu, look at me, honey,” Sho called as sweetly as he could, but Nino still didn’t want to answer him. He refused to talk with Sho. He was giving a complete silent treatment.

“Daddy, room?” Kazu whined.

Ohno sighed. He knew if he didn’t obey, Kazu would burst out in tears in no time. So he gave Sho an apologetic look and lifted Kazu up, carrying the little boy to the master bedroom.

Sho slumped to the sofa that was just left by Ohno. He grunted and closed his eyes. He was upset.

Masaki came closer and rubbed Sho’s thigh gently.

Sho opened his eyes and took Masaki to sit on his lap, “Ne, Masaki kun, you’re going to be happy with your new little brother, right?”

Masaki was a lot more accepting now than Kazu, Sho already knew that, but his oldest son was never stating bluntly that he _wanted_ the baby too.

Masaki looked at Sho right in the eyes, “Will Papa forget about me?”

“No, dear. You’ll still be my prince, you know that.”

Masaki looked not sure but when he caught a glint of sadness and desperation in his Papa’s eyes, he hugged the pregnant belly gently, “I’ll be happy, then. But Papa has to be happy too.”

Sho smiled. He kissed his son lovingly. At least one of his sons already accepted the fact that another son was on the way.

Kazu didn’t talk at all to Sho for 3 full days afterward.  


  
*******

  
**The Birth**   


  
The birth was painful and exhausting. Sho was totally spent. He was so near to unconsciousness for too many times.

But Ohno was always beside him, grabbing his hand and whispering genuine ‘I love you’s and ‘you can do it’s. And when the baby finally breathed his first breathe in the world, all the pains and bad feelings flew through the window.

“It’s a boy, Ohno san. Congratulations,” the doctor announced cheerfully.

“Look at him, Sho chan, he’s so beautiful!” Ohno carried the baby closer to Sho.

Sho was tearing up and nodded happily, “Yes, he is.”

“What should we call him?”

“Jun. Let’s name him Jun,” Sho smiled as he kissed his son for the first time.  


  
*******

  
**The Acceptance**   


  
Sho and baby Jun were finally allowed to come back home. They were brought directly to the master bedroom and Ohno fetched Masaki and Kazu to meet their new little brother.

“Look, Masaki kun, he’s your new brother! He’s Jun chan,” Ohno said to Masaki cheerfully.

Masaki’s eyes glistened with excitement and he touched the baby carefully, as if he was afraid he would hurt the newborn, “Jun chan?”

“Yes. He’s handsome, ne?”

“Yes!” Masaki answered merrily. Obviously, he was already forgotten that he was not so happy about the idea of a new brother a few months ago.

“Kazu? Come here, dear. See Jun chan,” Ohno tugged Kazu’s hand but the 5 years old didn’t budge.

Kazu ran away to his room instead.

Sho looked at the door sadly.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Ohno tried to assure Sho but he sounded not so sure too, “Well, let’s leave Papa and baby Jun for now, Masaki kun. Let’s buy food for dinner.”

“Okay!” Masaki jumped around.

“Sleep, Sho chan. You’re exhausted. I’ll put Jun chan to the crib, okay?” Ohno took Jun and put him on the crib.

Sho nodded and smiled. He was exhausted, indeed.

Ohno and Masaki left without Kazu, the younger refused to move at all and opted to sulk in his bed instead. Sho was concerned about Kazu’s reaction, worried that he would continue hating the baby and wouldn’t want to accept the fact that he had a little brother now.

Sho was really troubled, but he was really tired so before long his mind was already on the cloud. Sho was half asleep when tiny steps were heard. He opened his eyes a bit, but when he saw that it was Kazu, he instinctively pretended to sleep. Through his lashes, he could see Kazu was tiptoeing to the crib.

Kazu turned his head several times at Sho, but he was convinced that Sho was still asleep. He cautiously climbed to the crib.

Sho was alerted when Kazu began to climb, but he was still unmoving. He believed that his son wouldn’t do any harm.

Kazu turned his head towards Sho again, as if he was checking if Sho was looking.

Then, he kissed baby Jun and ran away.

Sho was stunned. He smiled.  
 _What was I worried about, huh?_  


  
*******

  
**The Birthday - 31 Years Later**   


  
Sho brushed Ohno’s hair. His husband was lying on his lap with an absentminded stare.  
“It’s 30th August.”

“Hm,” Ohno hummed.

“Do you think they will come?” Sho wondered.

Their sons were already moved out from their house since years ago; Masaki worked on a multinational company, Kazu succeeded as a game developer, and Jun was a prosperous accountant.

“They will,” Ohno chuckled.

It was already a full year since all of them came back to that house. Ohno’s birthday was spent without Kazu, Masaki’s birthday and Christmas were spent without Jun, Sho’s birthday was spent without both Jun and Kazu, and Kazu’s birthday was spent without Masaki. They were very busy people, after all, so no one could blame them.  
But never once in their life they spent Jun’s birthday without a complete family around. Jun’s birthday was always a special day for them. Despite that fact, a bothering thought that it would stop being a special day bubbled up at Sho’s mind.

“I don’t know. They’ve grown up. It’s not surprising if they don’t want to come here again,” Sho sulked.

Before Ohno could console Sho, Kazu’s and Masaki’s voice barged in, “Tadaima~”

Ohno smiled his ‘told you’ smile to Sho.

“Hi, Old men,” Kazu kissed his Daddy on his forehead.

“Looking good as always, Pops!” Masaki did the same to Sho.

Both of them would never - _never_ \- admitted that they still kiss their parents in their thirties to the world. _Never_. But when no one’s around, they did that naturally.

“Where’s J?” Kazu asked.

“No clue,” Sho shook his head, “Don’t you have work, Kazu? Masaki?”

“No,” Kazu and Masaki answered in sync absentmindedly.

“He’s approaching,” Masaki announced, his hands were fumbling with his smart phone. Both Masaki and Kazu put their phones and belongings to the table and started to command their parents around.

“Hey, Pa, lit the candles, will you?” Kazu shoved a box of cake to Sho and Sho just smiled to that, removing Ohno’s head from his lap and do as he told.

“Dad, hold this, okay? Pull this thing when Jun chan walks in,” Masaki handed a party popper to Ohno.

Masaki, Kazu, and Ohno stood near the door and waited patiently. Sho was behind Ohno with a big birthday cake on his hands.

When Jun walked in, he jumped and screamed as popping sounds and confetti and Kazu’s and Masaki’s screams ambushed him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LITTLE PRINCESS!” Kazu and Masaki shouted and laughed so hard to the silly startled face that their brother made.

“Wha- Stop acting like kids, you guys!” Jun scolded, he was blushing. “Papa and Daddy too! Geez, how old are you, really?”

“It means we love you, silly,” Ohno giggled.

Jun was amazed at how _not old_ his parents looked like. He stepped in, made a prayer, and blew the candles. All 31 of them.  
He looked a little bit upset but he’s actually overjoyed inside.

“Oh God, my baby is already a grown up man,” Sho said with an overly dramatic tone.

“He’s not a baby, he’s a princess. Pretty princess,” Kazu teased Jun like in their childhood days.

“With sparkling jewels and pretty lashes,” Masaki teased along.

“Argh, stop! I’ll punch you with my sparkling jewels,” Jun turned and started to chase his older brothers. They were running and laughing and screaming.  
Absolutely didn’t look like thirty-something-men.

Ohno circled his arm to Sho’s shoulder and smirked, “Do you really think that they’ve grown up?”

Sho smirked back, “No, not at all.”

They laughed and looked at Kazu and Masaki who were already had Jun immobilized on their hands. It was one against two, after all.

Ohno screamed with his childlike excitement, “Kiss attaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!”

Jun’s birthday will always be a special day for them all.  


  
*******

  
**Extra**   


  
Two cellphones flashed on the table.

One of them was Masaki’s.  
 _‘Are you sure you will skip this meeting, Masaki san? This meeting might lead you to a massive promotion, you know.’_

And the other was Kazu’s.  
 _‘Where are you, Kazunari san? It’s a perfect event for promoting your new game!’_

Both Kazu and Masaki exchanged look. They smiled, shrugged, and put their phone down again.  
Their baby Jun was the most important thing in their world, after all.


End file.
